


i’ve been pouring my heart out towards your optimistic grin

by greedytongue (ohboylondon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, dick wrapping paper, fuck this is shit tbh I'm lame, idk - Freeform, sex in ugly christmas sweaters, sorry - Freeform, thats it ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboylondon/pseuds/greedytongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis absolutely loathes the sweater harry forced him into earlier in the morning, saying something about <em>getting in the christmas spirit, c'mon, lou, i love you, put the sweater on and i'll blow you later.</em> it would've been rude to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ve been pouring my heart out towards your optimistic grin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tippytoetomlinstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/gifts).



> 102, the 1975
> 
> wey hey christmas time

it's an ugly dark green with a light brown reindeer right in the middle, surrounded by white snowflake-looking designs and red cuffs at the wrists. a typical holiday sweater for some hipster teen or whatever they wear.

but, like. it lights up, too. the reindeer nose flickers red when it's squeezed, and harry chooses to squeeze it every fucking five minutes.

he's twenty six today, god damn it. he shouldn't be wearing a fucking light up sweater.

he is, though, because harry looks so damn heartbroken when he first told him no, saying he wasn't going to wear that ugly trash on his birthday of all days.

(clearly, he caved. harry's puppy dog eyes are  _weapons_ )

apart from the sweater, his birthday was great. him and harry spent time with his mum and the girls and stan, went shopping a little and out for dinner. he wasn't even approached on the street at all today, which was a good deal in itself.

fucking hell, though. right when louis follows harry through the door, he's quick to push harry towards the couch, bend him over the back.

"i've been waiting all day to get my cock in you," he says offhandedly as he reaches for his wallet.

louis ignores harry's laughter, instead pulls out a sachet of lube. "open yourself up for me." he hands the packet to harry, then helps slide down his crazy-fucking-tight jeans down his crazy-fucking-long legs, only getting them to his knees before saying fuck all and getting himself out of his pants.

louis lets his fingers linger on harry's back, rucking up harry's ugly sweater (it's got a cat face on the front, and a cat arse of the back- tail and everything. what the fuck), exposing the soft skin. he hears the tearing of the lube and watches with eager eyes as harry's thin fingers reach back, circle his rim. "good boy," he mumbles, leaning down to kiss the knobs of harry's spine.

harry's fingers sink inside, one, two, three, and louis loves the way harry sticks his arse out just a little more, arches his back. his lips trace harry's sides, the tops of his arse cheeks, just tasting the boy's skin. he's delicious.

when harry's whimpering, muttering _fuck me fuck me_ over and over, fingers scissoring wide inside his arse, louis pulls on the edge of harry's sweater, tugs him close as he finds the lube to slick his dick up. he pumps himself twice, grips harry's hip with his wet hand and his shoulder with the dry one, and guides his prick in harry, feels the stretch of the rim tight around his cock.

he will never get over how tight harry is, even after all the fucking and fingering he does to harry, abusing his little hole relentlessly.

"get on with it, fuck. i'm not glass," harry's hand comes around, grips louis' hip, pulls him in and louis groans as he's buried his cock inside his heat.

"i know you're not, baby," louis says condescendingly, pinching harry's side just because. he kisses the back of harry's neck when he makes a high noise, his nails dig into harry's waist as he pulls out, and harry reaches back to pet at his arm as he fucks back into harry, starting a hard rhythm.

it feels so good, having harry surround him, making those soft moans underneath him. louis slows his pace, keeps his cock stuffed in harry as he brings a hand to curl around harry's throat, bends him backwards. "feel so good, babe, so tight around my cock."

harry tightens around him and louis swears as he fucks him hard, pace growing fast as he fists into the fabric of harry's sweater. his own sits heavy on his shoulders, making him sweat uncomfortably, but he slams his hips into harry hard. harry's fingers dig into the back of the couch, turning the tips white.

louis' pace falters again as he grinds into harry, feeling the pleasant heat all around him, suffocating his cock in the best way.

he waits for the gasp from harry, the loud breath that makes his stomach stir pleasantly. louis pulls harry a step away from the couch, letting him get a hand on harry's prick. his hand is dry and the pull is probably terrible, but harry's cock is leaking precum as louis rubs a thumb over the slit, around the head.

louis fucks his hips forward once and harry's clenching around him so suffocatingly tight, moaning quietly below him as his cock shoots, and louis would laugh at the way harry manages to block his come from getting on the couch with the edge if his sweater, hugging the tip of his dick with the fabric.

it's all so overwhelming with harry, his heat and his noises and the look of his pink cheeks and sweat slick skin. louis holds harry's hips in place and fucks harry fast and deep, with long strokes, curling his fingers into harry's skin.

when he feels the heat in his stomach, curling pleasantly through his limbs, louis pulls out of harry and brings a hand to his cock, stroking himself fast. he pins harry down with his free hand, huffs out a breath before mumbling a line of curses as he comes, getting the back of harry's thighs covered in his come.

 

❄

 

when they're in the shower later, louis' hair lathered with harry's fancy strawberry shampoo, louis' taken off guard when he's kissed on the mouth, just a peck.

"happy birthday, lou," harry whispers just over the sound of the water, making louis grin big.

he yanks one of harry's curls just because, whispers a thank you, and brings their lips together one more time.

 

❄

 

when louis wakes the next morning, it's to a warm mouth on his cock and a santa hat peeking out from the sheets, which.. god, his boyfriend is an idiot. the biggest.

his hand creeps beneath the blankets, slides under the stupid hat to grip harry's curls tight. he sighs out a "fuck" just as harry's tongue curls around the head of his prick, his toes dig into the bed. louis guides harry's head with a gentle hand, fucking up into his mouth, and he moans, the sound mixing with the slick slide of harry's lips. it's perfect, such a perfect sound.

he doesn't last long, coming quick down harry's throat with a thick groan. louis barely has a time to recover before he's being attacked by disgusting kisses, morning breath and all.

"merry christmas," harry says as he noses into louis' cheek.

louis rolls his eyes, whispers "happy christmas, harold," into his mouth.

 

❄

 

louis yawns out a thanks to harry, taking the offered coffee with gentle fingers. he settles comfortably on the couch as harry grabs the single gift from under the tree. it's his to harry, wrapped in some paper he got from perrie, that has a bunch of cartoon dicks all over it. he can only laugh as harry goes pink.

"go on, h. it gets better."

now, he had a tough time picking something out for harry. harry, who, if he really wanted, could get anything. he could have gotten property on the moon, or a swimming pool of tea, or the instagram company. whatever.

harry's face turns pink, his lips upturn into a grin. "lou?"

louis laughs as harry holds up a long strip of condoms that are tastefully decorated with cocks and "no glove, no love" written on each of them. they're probably his favorite, by far.

the panties he picked out are in harry's other hand. they aren't anything spectacular, just a simple virgin white with ruffles and bows, but he can picture harry's little bum hugged by tight knickers, his cock poking out the top, wet and waiting.

fuck.

"well," louis shrugs his shoulders at harry's silence, "what can you get for the boy with the world at his feet?" and he doesn't mean for it to sound negative, really, but it's true. harry's got everything at his disposal- perks of being young and famous and fucking adorable- and it sucks because his boy deserves so much more than what he can give him. it makes him feel like shit a lot of the time because he doesn't treat harry the way he should.

he can see harry's eyes starting to well up with tears, and for a moment he thinks that he might have fucked up, like maybe harry would have rather had a new bandana or a small island, but then he has soft lips pressing against his own and giggles against his mouth. "you're such a weirdo, thank you." louis sighs with relief.

"but i'm your weirdo." god, he is so cheesy, shit. when did his life become so lame?

he's watching harry as he composes himself, the white twinkling lights strung around the room making harry's tired, pale skin glow, his wet eyes glimmer just a little more. he's so beautiful, it physically pains louis sometimes, knowing that harry doesn't always agree.

with the sudden burst of affection for this young, sleepy-eyed, sweet, beautiful boy, louis catches harry's fumbling wrist and pulls him in, kissing him square on the mouth, a bunch of closed-mouth pecks to the soft lips. "love you, so much, you, silly little shit."

harry peels himself away from louis, going to stand in front of the couch, and louis grins just a bit as he set his mug down on the floor, pats his thighs teasingly. "is my gift a lap dance?" he would certainly not be apposed to that. harry's cute little white arse grinding in his lap, in his face, being boxed in and covered completely by harry, feeling and experiencing nothing but  _harryharryharry_. that would be nice.

"no, shush. okay.. so, you know i'm not the most eloquent person," louis snickers, harry glares, "but please, just let me finish? and then you can talk for forever about anything you want."

"sounds like a fair trade, h." he kicks out a foot, letting it graze harry's knocking knees. "go on, babe, i'm waiting."

and before he can even take another breath, harry's fallen onto one knee, producing a small black box.

a small black  _ring_ box.

fucking shit, a  _ring box_.

louis pales, goes extremely white when harry slowly opens the box, revealing a glint of gold. his eyes starts to well up with tears, harry hasn't even started talking and yet he's nearly crying. he cups a had over his mouth as he watches harry, looking more scared than anything.

"louis william tomlinson," louis briefly thinks that he might not be the only one with that last name soon, "from the first time i pissed on your shoe at the auditions and you didn't hit me, i knew it was love at first sight. you just smiled at me and played it off as if it was nothing and.. i was so head over arse in love with you from that point on. for not making fun of my terrible aiming skills.

"you're my best friend, my lover, and often times, my mum when were on tour.. i'm grateful for having you take care of me. and i fall a little more in love with you every time i manage to make you smile that special smile; my smile, that's just for me. i don't want to sound creepy but i think about spending the rest of my life with you nearly as much as i think about getting you naked... which is a lot."

louis laughs, quietly and full of tears, and he's about to scream with all of these feelings that are swelling inside him (pride, admiration, love, happiness, love, pure fucking need for this boy), but harry's there, using the pad of his thumb to wipe beneath his wet eyes. harry's grinning wide, his hand holding out the ring just a touch closer to louis.

"so if you wanna be my husband that would be really cool."

and, like. louis just can't. he simply cannot with this boy. this... literal boy, with his stupidly corny jokes and his quiet nature his dumb obsession with obscure music and instagram and his crazy bed head and soft, pliant body. his ability to make louis feel like the best and worst human being on the planet, the way harry can just look at him and he feels invincible and vulnerable at the same time, the fucking power this single person has over him.. he just can't.

louis chokes, "who the fuck proposes like that?" but before harry can get offended (which he totally would), he jumps up and wraps his arms tight around harry's shoulders, letting his tears fall freely against harry's skin.

"of fucking course, you dope. i'll marry the fuck outta you."

 

❄

 

(louis loves the ring. its a simple gold band with "forever, my lou" carved into it. fits perfectly. like it was meant to sit there for the rest of his days. gleams beautifully in the light as he fucks harry amidst the discarded wrapping paper and boxes. seriously, the best christmas present ever)

**Author's Note:**

> """let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"""
> 
> ugh christmas is just the best time of the year.


End file.
